1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial plastic fishing lure and a method for making the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plastic fishing lure having one or more molded plastic hook receiving eyelets and/or a molded plastic line receiving eyelet having an orientation which provides for improved self-centering of the lure during use. The invention also relates to a method of making the above lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional plastic fishing lures are made by forming two halves of the lure via an injection molding process. Upon completion of the molded halves, a wire or metal hook hanger is inserted and connected between the halves for the purpose suspending metal hook attachment rings to the lure. The two halves of the lure are then joined by sonic welding or the like. In a similar fashion, many of these prior art fishing lures are also provided with a metal or wire line attachment eyelet by suspending such eyelet between the molded halves or by otherwise connecting the eyelet to the forward end of the lure for attaching a fishing line. Due in large part to the use of metal or wire hook and line receiving hangers and their attachment to the plastic molded halves, the process of making prior art plastic fishing lures is labor intensive and thus quite expensive. Accordingly, a need exists for a fishing lure and method which eliminates the need for the relatively expensive metal or wire hook hangers and the labor intensive process of assembling the same.